¡Se va a casar con el hurón!
by lunatica22
Summary: Una boda inesperada,Ron siendo infantil y Narcissa descubriendo que su hijo ya no es niño...


**Hola a todos, sé que este one-shot se encontraba dentro de Puro Dramione pero he decido eliminar el fic y publicar los one-shot por separado.**

**¡SE VA A CASAR CON EL HURÓN¡**

-¡Es una locura, como se atreven a publicar algo así…!- gritaba Ron mientras tiraba _El profeta _sobre la mesa luego de leer la noticia principal, **la heroína de Guerra Hermione Jane Granger y el exmortifago Draco Lucius Malfoy Black contraerán nupcias el próximo fin de semana, en lo que promete ser la boda del año**, una gran fotografía de la pareja tomados de la mano caminando por el callejón Diagon, acompañaba el titular y en la mano de ella se podía apreciar un anillo con forma de dragón cubierto de piedras preciosas que se enroscaba en su dedo dándole una apariencia algo extravagante.

- Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos Ron, nadie me lo contó, Hermione y ese hurón entraron en la tienda y ella nos entrego las invitaciones para la boda, dijo que la tuya la mandarían vía lechuza – replico Giny.

-Entonces él la hechizo o le dio amortencia, esto no tiene sentido- respondió el pelirrojo ganándose el asentimiento de cabeza de Harry, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

Un golpe en la ventana atrajo la atención de todos, un águila majestuosa e imponente entro volando y se poso sobre la mesa estirando la pata, Harry intento quitarle el sobre pero no pudo lograrlo ya que la entrega no estaba dirigida a él sino a Ron, algo extraño considerando que se encontraban en la casa del matrimonio Potter-Weasley.

Ron tomo el sobre con algo de asombro y lo rasgo al tiempo que el águila se marchaba feliz de haber cumplido con su deber.

-Es la invitación a la boda- exclamo Giny

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos tenemos que hacer algo- grito el pelirrojo que ya estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

- Cálmate Ron, creo que lo primero que podemos hacer es ir a buscarla para hablar con ella- dijo Harry tomando firmemente la mano de su esposa y caminando hacia la salida del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, siendo seguido por su amigo.

Hermione Granger no era del tipo de mujer al que le gustara ostentar pero considerando el revuelo que su próxima boda causaría en la comunidad mágica, termino aceptando que Narcissa Malfoy se encargara de todos los preparativos mientras ella se dedicaba a recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de su amado. Tuvo varias oportunidades de arrepentirse de su decisión, como cuando Narcissa le mostro la lista de invitados, la cual llegaba a más de 500 personas; cuando se entero por el periódico de que los gastos del banquete de su boda superaba el millón de galeones, aquello era excesivo y pese a todas sus razonamientos lo único que consiguió fue que Narcissa contratara camareros en lugar de usar elfos y aceptara donar toda la comida que sobrara a algún refugio para indigentes.

- Draco por favor ayúdame a convencer a tu madre – pidió la castaña depositando un beso en la frente del rubio.

El sonrió y tomándola de la mano la atrajo hacia él acomodándola en sus piernas- Te lo advertí, no puedes decir que no te lo advertí pero tu aceptaste así que ahora no puedes quejarte, bajo advertencia no hay engaño- puntualizo el hurón.

- Pero esta ya ha ido demasiado lejos, no entiendo por qué la ceremonia debe llevarse a cabo en la Catedral mágica de Londres…- replico Hermione acomodándose en los brazos de su prometido- por qué la lista de invitados ahora llega casi 600 personas, tu madre acordó acortarla y ahora es mucho más larga, no conozco ni a la mitad de esas personas.

Draco la callo con un beso y antes de que la castaña pudiera continuar con sus quejas el timbre de la mansión sonó atrayendo su atención, Hermione tomo asiento en un sillón de estilo renacentista mientras su prometido se disponía a travesar el salón para abrir la puerta, su madre tenía a todos los elfos ocupados con los preparativos de la boda.

Harry, Ron y Giny habían llegado a la casa de Hermione solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que su amiga se había mudado a Malfoy Manor. El señor y la señora Granger no les explicaron nada, se limitaron a darles la noticia y observar sus reacciones.

Ahora estaban parados frente a las inmensas puertas la mansión esperando que estas se abrieran para llevarse a su amiga lejos de aquel horrible lugar, ninguno creía posible que ella accediera por cuenta propia a vivir en aquella mansión en la que Bellatrix le había torturado, aunque debían admitir que ya no se veía tan tétrica ni amenazadora como antes. El mismísimo hurón les abrió la puerta y antes de que pudieran salir de su asombro los invito a pasar el salón usando un tono casual que ellos nunca creyeron escuchar viniendo de él.

-Amor son las visitas que esperabas –anuncio el rubio al entrar al salón luego camino hacía Hermione y deposito un beso en su frente- quieres que los deje solos- susurro en su oído para que solo ella pudiera oírlo. La castaña le respondió un imperceptible no y entonces él tomo asiento a su lado.

Los recién llegados vieron la escena con la boca abierta por el asombro, ninguno se atrevía a moverse de su lugar, por un momento creyeron estar soñando, aquello no podía ser real… el hurón le había dicho amor a su amiga con una naturalidad que rayaba en lo absurdo, no tenía sentido, simplemente el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Hermione tomo aire antes de comenzar con lo que sería una explicación muy extensa pues estaba segura de que de todas las personas a las que les debía una explicación aquellos tres eran los que más se la merecían, así que les contó todo, sin guardarse nada, les conto sobre como ella y Malfoy comenzaron una relación en sexto año cuando ambos fueron designados prefectos, como intentaron no enamorarse y mantenerse en su papel de enemigos, la decepción que sintió cuando él estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore y cuando Bellatrix la torturo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla. La rabia y la angustia que sintió cuando estuvo cerca de matar a Harry en la el cuarto de los menesteres y la promesa que se hizo a si misma de olvidarlo, de odiarlo y matar ese sentimiento que lo unía a él, una promesa que no pudo cumplir. Hermione hablo de tantas cosas que se había guardado para no herirlos, para no sentirse una traidora por seguir amándolo a pesar de todo.

Las reacciones de Ron y Harry no se hicieron esperar, ninguno podía creer que la castaña estuviera enamorada de ese desgraciado que la humillo y desprecio durante tanto tiempo.

- Te está usando Hermione, te está usando y eres tan estúpida que no lo puedes ver – grito Ron fuera de sí.

- Basta Ron – replico Giny tomando del brazo a su hermano en un intento de calmarlo

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, no puedes querer casarte con este imbécil- continuo el pelirrojo- seguramente estas bajo algún hechizo o te dio alguna poción de amor.

Harry miraba a su amiga sorprendido pero no podía articular ninguna palabra por más que lo intentaba, cuando finalmente hablo solo atino a preguntar- ¿por qué ahora?

- Harry tiene razón- afirmo el pelirrojo- por qué ahora, si ya se había terminado por qué volviste con él.

-Por qué lo amo, es tan difícil de entender, intente olvidarlo durante estos años. Desde que la guerra termino hace tres años he intentado sacarlo de mi corazón, los vi a ustedes comenzar una nueva vida, Harry se caso con Giny, tú y Lavander se casaron y pronto tendrán su primer hijo, todos continúan con sus vidas y por más que intente seguir su ejemplo no puedo hacerlo, no sin él- contesto Hermione con las lagrimas amenazando con brotar en cualquier momento, como un río contenido solo por su fuerza de voluntad.

- Es que no lo entiendo- repuso Harry- como pudimos no darnos cuenta de cómo te sentías- camino hacía su amiga y la abrazo en silencio sintiéndose el peor de los amigos.

-No, esto no tiene sentido, no lo acepto- grito el pelirrojo

- Ella tiene todo el derecho de hacer con su vida lo que mejor le parezca- exclamo Giny rodeando con sus brazos a la castaña.

- No pueden estar de acuerdo con esta locura, esto no tiene sentido, es una completa y total locura- replico Ron ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de los presentes.

- Mi boda se llevara a cabo dentro de cinco días, espero contar contigo por qué te considero uno de mis mejores amigos pero si no estás presente entenderé que deseas cortar nuestra amistad, puedo entender que sea sorpresivo para ti pero no estoy dispuesta a tolerar tus idioteces, no pienso rogarte por tu aprobación voy a casarme con el hombre que amo y eres libre de estar a mi lado ese día o no, tú decides – exclamo Hermione haciendo a un lado a Harry y Giny para pararse frente al pelirrojo, Draco la observaba orgulloso, no hablo durante todo aquel tiempo porque entendía que ella solo le había pedido quedarse para brindarle su apoyo y nada más, pero al ver como su futura esposa enfrentaba a sus amigos por amor a él lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Ron se quedo callado, Hermione nunca le había hablado de aquella forma y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar algo Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida.

- ¿Entonces puedo confiar en que cuidaras de ella?-pregunto Giny ya en la puerta.

- Mira Potter… - replico el rubio haciendo uso del típico tono Malfoy -no te debo ningún tipo de explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer…..

- Cuidado con tus palabras- intervino Harry

- Ella no necesita que nadie la cuide, eso ya quedo demostrado y ustedes lo saben tan bien como yo… no pienso dejar que nadie la lastime - contesto el rubio dirigiendo una mirada despectiva muy al estilo Malfoy al pelirrojo que estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él pero fue detenido por Harry.

Draco cerró la puerta y Hermione se lanzo sobre él que no dudo un momento el abrazarla, como era posible que esa mujer sacara esa parte de él, nunca pudo entenderlo, ella lo enloquecía estar lejos de ella era una tortura, intento tantas veces olvidarla y no pudo llegando a la triste conclusión de que el apellido Malfoy moriría con él porque si no era con ella no deseaba compartir su vida con ninguna otra mujer.

_Hacía exactamente cinco días que Hermione llego a Malfoy Manor, él estaba en el estudio en una reunión de negocios cuando el elfo le anuncio que una mujer estaba en la puerta buscándolo y que además traía dos maletas con ella. Su corazón dio un brinco pero su sentido común le recordó que no podía ser ella, no tenía sentido._

_Cuando llego a la puerta y la vio su primer impulso fue correr y envolverla en sus brazos pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara, tal vez estaba ahí para despedirse una última vez._

_- ¿Piensas invitarme a pasar?- pregunto ella sonriente mirándolo fijamente, intentando descubrir lo que se encontraba detrás de aquella máscara de autosuficiencia y frialdad, sin esperar que él dijera nada entro a la mansión con sus maletas levitando detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- replico sorprendido haciendo uso de su antiguo tono despectivo marca Malfoy, estaba hermosa con ese vestido color crema que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y con finos tirantes que dejaban sus hombros y algo más al descubierto, era la primera vez que la veía usar ese vestido y eso era algo extraño pues pasaba muchas horas observándola a la distancia, siguiendo sus pasos porque a pesar de saber que ya podría haber nada entre ellos necesitaba aunque sea verla de lejos._

_- Pues pensé que sería más fácil para ti espiarme si me mudo a tu mansión- replico sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_

_Lo había descubierto pero no le importaba ella dijo algo que atrajo más su atención-¿Vas a mudarte a donde?- pregunto sin poder creer lo que escucho dejando de lado su máscara de indiferencia._

_- Dije que voy a voy a quedarme aquí, si estás de acuerdo claro- respondió con una inocencia fingida mientras se acercaba más a él logrando que la aparente mirada de hielo del rubio cambiara a otra que ella conocía muy bien._

_El corazón de rubio latía más rápido, que pregunta más tonta como podía no estar de acuerdo y más cuando ella llevo su mano a su rostro para acariciarlo de manera imperceptible._

_- ¿Que significa esto?- atino a preguntar intentando mantener la sangre fría que tanto lo caracterizaba._

_- Que estoy cansada de intentar olvidarte cuando ambos sabemos muy bien que eso es imposible_

_- ¿Podrás perdonar todas las idioteces que he cometido?- replico seco, pero en el fondo su corazón bailaba una conga ante la idea de volver a sentirla entre sus brazos y sentirse completo a su lado._

_- Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí_

_-¿Estás segura?- interrogo mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo amenazaba con revelarse en contra suya reclamando su cercanía y la tibieza de su piel._

_Y por toda respuesta la castaña lo beso haciéndolo recordar cuanto había extrañado el sabor de sus labios y el cumulo de sensaciones que despertaban en él. _

_Quería estar seguro de no volver a perderla así que luego de hablar con su madre y pedirle el anillo que le correspondía a su futura esposa lo siguiente que hizo fue proponerle matrimonio, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en el que podrían haber sido felices juntos, así que cuando les comunicaron que la Catedral solo disponía de dos fechas para celebrar la boda, una dentro de diez días y la otra dentro de seis meses no lo dudaron ni un momento y tomaron la que estaba más próxima._

Narcissa Malfoy siempre fue una mujer práctica así que cuando su hijo le manifestó su deseo de casarse con Hermione Granger, una nacida de muggles y además amiga de Potter, no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuro a brindarle su apoyo, después de todo ella adoraba a su hijo y ahora que por fin eran libres del dominio del Lord oscuro y con Lucius muerto debido a que recibió el beso del dementor, ella no podía más que desear que él fuera feliz aunque fuera al lado de aquella mujer.

Ni en sus más locas predicciones pudo haber imaginado que su hijo se enamoraría de aquella mujer, Hermione Granger ciertamente no era la clase de mujer que ella habría escogido para su hijo pero al parecer era la mujer que su hijo había escogido y ella no pensaba contradecirlo así que se repuso de la sorpresa y asumió el papel de madre que durante tanto tiempo no pudo hacer debido a los reclamos de su esposo y todos los prejuicios que este tenía en contra de sus sentimientos maternales.

Narcissa giro la perilla de la puerta despacio y entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido, el cuarto era amplio adornado con reliquias familiares de un valor incalculable, los muebles de estilo renacentista evocaban tiempos antiguos y la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro estaba totalmente cubierta por cortinas verdes con dragones dorados bordados en alto relieve.

No necesitaba levantar la cortina para saber que su hijo aún dormía, generalmente era tarea de alguno de los elfos despertarlo y ayudarlo a vestirse para el desayuno pero como cada vez que tenía que decirle algo importante ella se sentó en una butaca y delato su presencia haciendo sonar la campana que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

Hermione Granger dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho del que en menos de cuatro días sería su esposo, el brazo de él rodeaba su cintura y por el ritmo de su respiración era obvio que aún dormía, lo observo enternecida por la expresión tranquila y serena de su rostro, algunos mechones de su platinada cabellera caían rebeldes sobre su cara dándole un aspecto desarreglado que definitivamente le favorecía mucho, de pronto el sonido de una campana atrajo su atención despertando al rubio que haciéndola a un lado con delicadeza se levanto rápidamente de la cama con solo la parte inferior del pijama ya que Hermione había usado la parte superior para dormir.

- Buenos días hijo- se escucho la vos de la madre del rubio causando que las mejillas de la castaña se tornaran rojas y esta se apresurara a esconderse entre las sabanas de seda.

Sin esperar una respuesta la mujer levanto las cortinas de la cama con un movimiento de su varita, la expresión de asombro de su rostro no duro ni un segundo y antes de que Hermione o Draco atinara a soltar alguna palabra la mujer hablo.

- Me parece muy bien que ya hayan comenzada a encargarme un nieto, la casa está muy vacía últimamente- exclamo – Draco cuando estés … listo te espero en el despacho hay algo que necesito consultarte- y con esas palabras salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había llegado dejando a la pareja con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Cuando se repuso de la sorpresa de que su madre lo descubriera en la cama con su futura esposa Draco se apresuro a regresar a la cama y recostarse al lado de esta, la tomo por la cintura con aparente pereza y la despojo de las sabanas – Buenos días – dijo burlón para luego robarle un beso que fue profundizando poco a poco hasta que dejo de ser un simple beso y sus labios descendieron por el cuello de la castaña mientras sus manos palpaban la piel de su espalda.

Hermione se sintió tentada a dejarse llevar por la embriagadora sensación que la llenaba cada vez que él le acariciaba pero el recuerdo de Narcissa al pie de la cama le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para recobrar la cordura y apartar a Draco con un ligero empujón.

- Creo que es mejor que nos levantemos de una vez – replico con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Por qué?, no ves que debemos encargar un nieto rápido- se mofo el rubio tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- Puede ser pero ahora tengo que salir, quede de verme con Giny- repuso ella y se deshizo del abrazo corriendo hacía el cuarto de baño.

-Hermione- grito el hurón platinado cuando intento abrir la puerta y no lo consiguió.

- Lo siento amor pero sé que si entras voy a terminar llegando tarde así que es mejor que esperes a que termine y luego te das un baño tu solito.

Ronald Weasley estaba enfundado en una túnica de gala de color azul oscuro y a su lado la flamante señora Weasley lucía un hermoso vertido azul también con pequeños brillos plateados con un escote discreto y finos tirantes ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto a partir del pecho debido a su avanzado embarazo.

Aún no estaba de acuerdo con aquella boda pero Hermione había sido muy clara, sino se presentaba podía dar por terminada su amistad y él no estaba dispuesto a llegar a esos extremos por mucho que le disgustara el endiablado hurón.

Al lado de la pareja se encontraban Giny y Harry, él lucía una elegante túnica negra y su esposa un vestido rojo sangre sin tirantes que caía hasta el suelo resaltando todos y cada uno de sus atributos, como lo demostraban las miradas indiscretas de gran parte de los invitados. Los amigos entraron a la Catedral y se quedaron asombrados con el lujo y elegancia que desbordaba aquel hermoso castillo, sin duda el encargado de el arreglo tenía muy buen gusto, cada ramo, cada detalle se encontraba en el lugar perfecto, las velas flotaban en el aire brindando una atmosfera de ensueño, un hombre vestido con una túnica de gala verde se acerco a ellos y después de comprobar su identidad los acompaño a sus asientos que estaban entre los padres de Hermione y todo el clan Weasley, la primera fila les brindaba la oportunidad de tener una mejor vista del acontecimiento.

Giny suspiro al ver la cantidad de invitados, personalidades del Quidditch, altos funcionarios de los diferentes gobiernos del mundo mágico, una cantidad considerable de ex estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts, en fin personas que no conocía pero había visto en los periódicos en las páginas de sociales sin contar la gran cantidad de reporteros que se amontonaba a la entrada de la Catedral para presenciar la entrada de la novia. Un ligero golpe en su hombro atrajo su atención y vio a Luna sentada entre Neville y Thodore Nott, que le dedicaba una esplendorosa sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y una melodía perturbadora y mágica atrajo su atención.

Hermione caminaba hacía el altar del brazo de su padre, quien lucía un traje muggle negro, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero en cuanto vio a Draco parada junto al altar vistiendo una túnica de gala Verde con bordados dorados, sus nervios salieron por la ventana y lo único que sintió fue una gran felicidad que fue extendiéndose poco a poco por su cuerpo mientras se acerba a él, ya nisiquiera sentía el peso del vestido y las joyas que llevaba puesta, ya que Narcissa insistió en que debía utilizar las joyas de la familia. El vestido era hermoso sin tirantes que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y al llegar a la cintura se abría cayendo con gracia y elegancia, la tiara que llevaba en su cabeza era una reliquia familiar de los Black, hecha por los duendes y que emitía un ligero resplandor plateado y en la cual estaban incrustados pequeños diamantes.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápida como si se encontraran en una especie de trance y antes de que los invitados se dieran cuentan todos habían sido mágicamente transportados a un hermoso salón decorado para la ocasión, en el techo sobrevolaban pequeñas hadas resplandecientes que lanzaban algo parecido a nieve sobre las cabezas de las personas pero que desaparecía antes de tocarlos.

Ron estaba encantado con el banquete, se dedico a observar al hurón platinado durante toda la noche y tuvo que admitir que había cambiado, ya no tenía esa estúpida expresión de estar en un lugar demasiado insignificante para él, incluso hasta lo vio sonreír en un par de ocasiones. Sin duda la compañía de su amiga hacía maravillas en el actitud altanera, egocéntrica y prepotente del exmortifago y no le quedo de otra que admitir su error, no había en el mundo ningún tipo de poción que lograra que dos personas se vieran de esa forma, no era posible solo el amor es capaz de impulsar grandes cambios en las personas, solo amor te deja esa expresión de ternero degollado cuando vez a la dueña de tu corazón, la misma expresión que el hurón tenía cuando Hermione le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Creo que ya no podré seguir llamándote hurón delante de ella, pero si le haces daño…- dijo Ron al aires mientras observaba como bailaba la pareja de recién casados.

- Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza señora Weasley – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a su esposa y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Hermione no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, estaba casada con el hombre que amaba y además sus mejores amigos estaban presentes apoyándola en ese momento tan importante para ella, no había parado de bailar en toda la noche y se sentía tan a gusto en brazos de su esposo.

- Creo que ya es hora- dijo Draco y antes de que ella pusiera preguntar a que se refería él la apretó más a su cuerpo y la beso con pasión, quitándole el aire y haciéndole sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se expandían por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron ella noto que ya no se encontraban en el salón de baile sino en una habitación blanca adornada con rosas negras, sobre la mesa se encontraban una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, en el velador una fotografía suya y de Draco bailando en la boda le llamo la atención y se acerco a tomarla pero se detuvo al notar que los pétalos de flores negras formaban sobre la cama un dragón – oh- exclamo sorprendida cuando Draco la envolvió en sus brazos por detrás y deposito un beso en su cuello.

- Era de esto de lo que mi madre quería hablarme el día que nos encontró durmiendo juntos- aclaro el rubio.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y beso los labios de su esposo, sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron un juego excitante y enloquecedor que solo se comparaba con el frenesí de sus manos acariciando libremente el cuerpo de su conyugue.

Draco se deshizo del vestido sin darse cuenta de cómo lo logro y se sorprendió al ver la provocadora lencería que llevaba Hermione – por esto debía salir con Giny- replico antes de terminar de deshacerse de la ropa del rubio.

Se entregaron lentamente disfrutando cada roce, cada caricia, explorando el cuerpo del otro con sus manos y sus besos, deseosos de recuperar el tiempo perdido en una sola noche, su noche de bodas.


End file.
